


i fall in love just a little bit, every day with someone new

by stvrmhondss



Series: the magicians x narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, author uses italics too liberally, eliot has a sudden urge to fight the prince of narnia, no beta we die like men, shout out to soph and evelyn for being my fellow conspirators, the queliot is pre-relationship obviously, this au lives in my mind rent free, we're all wondering why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmhondss/pseuds/stvrmhondss
Summary: “My castle isn’t far from here”, Caspian replied, still smiling, did he never get tired of smiling so fucking much, “You can stay there as long as you need.”And then he held out his arm for Quentin to take it. Eliot expected his own eyes to pop out of his head any minute now.or in which the gang ends up in Narnia and meets a very handsome prince.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Quentin Coldwater, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: the magicians x narnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759528
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	i fall in love just a little bit, every day with someone new

“I’m Prince Caspian“, said the stranger. The tall, dark-haired and very handsome stranger. Eliot might’ve been breathing a little heavy, though that could’ve been from the scare of the guy just suddenly coming out from behind the next tree.

“And you are?”, he directed this at Quentin, smiling. Poor Quentin, who was standing in front of the group by chance and now seemingly had been chosen by this stranger as their representative. Eliot hoped he wouldn’t burst a blood vessel.

“Oh”, breathed Quentin, a bit red in the face. Good to know that Eliot wasn’t the only one startled by the prince’s sudden appearance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Margo’s eyebrows rise a fraction towards her hairline. _Wait a minute._

“I’m- I’m Quentin and this-“

“ _King_ Quentin”, Margo cut in. His clever Bambi, always saving the rest of them from embarrassing themselves. Why she felt the need to emphasize Quentin’s royal status was beyond him though.

“And I’m High Queen Margo. This is High King Eliot and Queen Alice….and that’s Penny.”

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“Okay, wow, when we’re back in Fillory can you guys give me, like, a title? Like Lord Penny or something? Because that was just…sad”, Penny sounded a bit exasperated. He had a point, though. They should really give him a title.

“How about Lord Uber?”, suggested Eliot, turning to him. Penny flipped him off. Eliot was still watching Caspian out of the corner of his eye. He told himself that keeping an eye out was reasonable since the prince was standing kind of close to Quentin. Eliot was just being careful.

But apparently, there wasn’t a reason to be worried because Caspian seemed rather amused by their group, smiling like he couldn’t help himself, eyes flitting back and forth between Quentin and the rest of them.

“It is an honor to meet you, your Majesties”, he inclined his head towards them before turning fully back to Q, who he then bowed to.

“Your Majesty”, his voice lowered, and he took Quentin’s hand, kissing the back of it. Quentin went bright red. Margo’s eyebrows waved her hairline hello. Eliot heard Alice sigh somewhere to his left.

Suddenly, Caspian lost his appeal.

“What brings you to Narnia?”, he asked, eyes not leaving Q.

Quentin looked no longer capable of the English language, bless his heart. Margo, his Bambi, his best girl, decided to gracefully save him. “Well, Prince Charming, we _were_ trying to get to our own whimsical fairytale land but apparently _someone’s_ ”, she threw a thumb towards Penny, “GPS is fucked. So, now we’re here.” Penny flipped her off, too.

“GPS…?”, he gave Quentin a confused smile. Eliot decided he was annoyed and he could tell that Margo would lose her patience soon too, if Caspian didn't start properly paying attention to her when she was talking.

“Oh! Ehm- GPS- It’s an Earth thing, I- Penny is a traveler, but uhm, he got us lost.”, Quentin stuttered, growing impossibly redder. Next to Eliot, Margo rolled her eyes so hard he thought they were going to pop out of her head. Oh, how he loved her, always on the same wavelength.

"Oh, so you are magicians, your Majesties? Truly, what an honor to meet you all", he was still looking at Quentin and Margo, as Eliot predicted, lost her patience.

“Listen, Abercrombie, let's just drop the niceties bullshit and how about you be useful and help us find a place to stay until we figure out what’s wrong with Mr. Taxi”, Penny threw up his hands and cursed, “because Mama isn’t keen on roughing it out in the wilderness like she’s Bear Grylls.”

Quentin cut a look at her as if he were thinking about scolding her but then chose not to because he seemed to remember that he valued his own life, which was smart, really, because Eliot was pretty sure Margo would've lovingly ripped him to pieces for it. Anyways, why should she hold back? It’s not their fault that Prince Caspian wasn’t well versed in Earth terminology. His bad.

“My castle isn’t far from here”, Caspian replied, still smiling, _did he never get tired of smiling so fucking much_ , “You can stay there as long as you need.”

And then he held out his arm for Quentin to take it. Eliot expected his own eyes to pop out of his head any minute now.

“Oh- I- Uhm- Ok”, Quentin made a few aborted motions with his hand and then ultimately took his arm. Caspian threw him another dazzling smile, _why the fuck was he smiling so much_ , and they started towards what Eliot presumed was the direction of the castle.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, muttered Penny while Alice sighed tiredly, again, and followed them.

Margo only snorted, took his hand and dragged him along behind the rest.

Ahead he could hear Quentin laughing, presumably at something Caspian said. He could practically see Quentin’s dimples and the prince’s blinding smile.

He wanted to punch him.

**Author's Note:**

> so. that happened. this is born out of evelyn, soph's and my magicians x narnia shenanigans over on twitter. 
> 
> you can check out the highlight with our au videos here: https://twitter.com/i/events/1264638104385646593
> 
> for general magicians x narnia screaming look to @sophistray @wow__then and me, @tinybaekhyuns on twitter.
> 
> we shall see if i actually continue this series lmao


End file.
